Transparent Snow
by doodlelover
Summary: Naruto isn't sure of what he's doing anymore. All he knows is that it feels good, and Sasuke is the one making it like that. What does he really feel? SasuNaruSasu, Yaoi, angst-free.


**I hurt...everywhere...I _HATE_ P.E.! -cough- Anyway, this is for the people that have been wanting a lemon from me...here you go.**

**And yes, this is in first person Naruto's POV. I ate reading stuff that's written in first person...but I love writing it. I have a weird habit of loving to write things that I hate to read -sweatdrop- Which is probably why there is a bit too much NaruSasu in here when it's SasuNaru -sweatdrops again-**

**Dedication!: Yuri Lowenthal; the American VA for Sasuke, because he's awesome. A fan asked him to give a shout out to SasuNaru, and he did. I love him. If you want to see it, go to my profile--it's at the top...somewhere.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, or more specifically, two hot bishies fucking each other on a mission. Don't like it, not the way you roll? Then please, help yourself to the back button.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own them...I think Karin would have died. Yes, because heroes to me are the dead ones. Now she's just annoying...and Sasuke too, he should off and die. Then they'd be awesome.**

**Enjoy? Yes, please do -smiles-**

* * *

**Transparent Snow**

* * *

I can feel him inside me.

The sheer roughness of his thrusts, the sheets as they cling to my sweaty back and the blankets as they brush against my skin each time he plunges in just a little deeper. It's like a small fortress shielding the Earth's not-so-innocent eyes from our scandalous activities. And it is a shield, from the cold, anyway. There's no way we'd be able to keep warm, even when doing this, in the heart of snow country.

"...Harder..." I whisper, and he complies almost too willingly. I feel insulted that he was holding back just because he didn't want me to get hurt, again. Why would I, Uzumaki Naruto, get hurt when we've done this at least five times already during the two days that we've been here? Well, it also didn't help that I was the one on top for three of those fives times, but still, it was a only half hours time since the last. I was more than ready to accept him fully.

He hits a particular spot inside me that makes me arch my back, crying out for him to do it just once more. And he does, and it's like my whole body alights with that hard, deep hit on my prostate. The sensation is addicting and I know I'll never be able to get enough of it. Neither will he, but I've always been a bit greedy when it came to these things.

I lose coherency when he becomes too fast for me to think properly, my mouth is hanging open indecently with a bit of drool coming out, but I can't think about being embarrassed about it, there's no room to think about it. All I can focus on anymore is the tight grip on my hips and the way his ball sack just keeps hitting me, over and over, like a sickening tune that I can't drone out. It's even louder than my own gasp, his own grunts of pleasure.

And since I can't find any strength, my legs slide off his shoulders and to the side of his body along with the blanket. His hands are still at my hips, keeping me in place and gliding into me as he guides my body onto his hard shaft. I feel my lower half being lifted and my toes curl deliciously at the new angle I'm penetrated at. He seems to be enjoying it too, gasping and moaning throatily as his head bends back in the same way that mine does.

It's only a few seconds later that we're groaning out in pleasure and spilling ourselves all over each other.

Like always, he collapses and rolls over onto his side to catch his breath while I'm left to lay there, also trying to regain my lost senses.

That's what I love about having sex with Sasuke; I'm never able to properly think about what's happening, only that it feels good and I like it. I never have to realize that what I'm doing is wrong or sick, disgusting, repulsive. With Sasuke it just feels...right, for some unknown reason. It never feels right with anyone else, not with any of my other team members on the ANBU squad. A feeling of repulsion always takes over me when it's over, and sometimes in the middle even. When I have sex with Sasuke, that never happens. I suppose that's why I'm always extra perky when we're assigned a mission together.

"Here, clean yourself up." Sasuke says as a wet rag is handed to me. I take it graciously and start to scrub off the cum and sweat from my body. Sasuke takes it after I'm done and throws it into a corner of the tent.

"So..." I start a bit awkwardly. That bout of sex was definitely the best yet and I'm still a little flushed. "How long is this mission going to last?"

Sasuke looks at me a minute, raises a brow, and then slips into the same sleeping bag as me. "Don't know."

My face turn red, from anger or embarrassment, I'm not really sure. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping warm." he mumbles as he nuzzles under my neck, my face turn even redder.

"Well, go to your own sleeping bag for that. I'm still too hot."

"Then why are your feet cold?" he nudges my leg to emphasize. I shy away from the too intimate touch, pushing Sasuke away in the process.

He gives me the same look again and sits up on his elbows. "What?" I ask. He's being unusually affectionate today and I don't like it. I guess I'm too used to him being all prickly and ice-bitchy to accept him when he's acting differently.

"Nothing." he mumbles and turns, facing away from me and wrapping himself up with _my_ blankets.

"Hey, those are mine!"

"You have a sleeping bag; use it." he grumbles out and keeps his hold on the cloth as I try to pull it away. It's true that he get a lot colder than I do, but dammit, screw Sasuke! Let him freeze!

"Why don't you go to _your_ sleeping bag then?!" I yell, fully more awake and alert than I was a few minutes ago. I guess the cold can do that to you.

"Why would I do that when I'm comfortable here?"

I can feel my face burning red, and I'm positive that it's from anger this time. With all the strength I can muster, I grab the blanket that's bunched up on Sasuke's shoulders and pull, heaving the other man off the sleeping bag and taking my blanket for my own.

Before I know what's going on, we're rolled over from the force of my tugging. Sasuke is under me and I'm hovering over him, the covers wedged between us and grasped in my right hand tightly.

We're too close, the distance isn't enough, and I know what just happened. By the looks of it, he does too--he'd have to know with that kind of look; his face was akin to a deer in the headlights.

Sasuke is still too stunned to know what he's doing, moving his hand to his face and deftly letting his pale fingers brush against his freshly bruised lips. I just stare as he pulls his hand away, stares at it, and then looks back at me--confused.

I just open and close my mouth stupidly, trying to find the right words to fit the situation. Instead of saying anything, I laugh. "Heh, sorry, I was just trying to get the covers and--"

My sentence is cut off by Sasuke as he brings the same hand to the back of my head, tangling in my hair and bringing my face back down. I just keep my eyes open in a moment of stunned silence as he moves his lips against my own, breathing through his nose and arches his body up against mine.

I don't know when, but he pulls away and glares at me in a reprimanding type of way. I stare for a moment before growling, and then leaning down to capture his lips again. They're surprisingly soft.

It's a while before we separate to actually think about what we've just done. This time I'm the one who moves away, rolling off him and forgetting about the covers completely, using only the thin sleeping bag for warmth. _Forget it, _I think. _Sasuke needs the heat a lot more than I do._

There's silence. I think about how quiet it must be, for me to be able to hear the snow falling outside.

Some soft ruffling of cloth rubbing against itself is heard before another body presses up behind me, a bit sheepishly too. There's some doubt in my mind that it's Sasuke because, after all, he's sheepish about nothing. Why would he be shy about trying to be warm? He does it any other time, so why should this time be any different?

_Because, you moron, you just kissed your best friend._

I have sex with him, how is he just my 'best friend' anymore?

_It's not sex, it's just a friendly fuck._

Right.

The sound of light snoring reaches my ears, making me turn my head to look behind me. My eyes widen.

When had Sasuke's arms wrapped around my waist?

I think about pushing him off, but then I just think that he's just cold and needs the contact to keep warm. I sigh and turn around to get more comfortable. A frown mares my face as my skin starts to heat up a little with Sasuke's face so close to mine. And why should I be embarrassed, anyway?

My fingers ache to touch Sasuke's naked flesh, to roam around that perfectly sculpted body, that pale ass and muscled thighs. I love how they feel wrapped around my waist, when the muscles convulse when he reaches his climax. I shiver at the thought and will away the erotic images.

I sigh again and hesitantly wrap my arms around the other's upper body lightly. It's just sex, so it shouldn't matter at all that Sasuke is the only one I have fantasies about. After all, he _is_ the best I've ever had. Stupid prick just has to be good at everything he does--the _best_ at everything he does. Why can't he let someone outdo him just once? If he didn't' I wouldn't have to go through the guilt of falling for my best friend...

_Stupid, you just admitted it._

Oh well, it was bound to happen anyway with an ass as great as that. Sasuke could turn strait guys gay, damn.

_Bastard._

The arms around my waist tighten.

"...Love you..."

* * *

**Okay, I am WAY to lazy to look for typos...um, are there any? -ahem- But yeah, about the ending...who said the last line, you ask? Well, I don't know XD I left it open because I didn't want to be cliche...heh, but I already ruined it with this oneshot didn't I? Oh wellz.**

**GO AND READ THE FIC '_Kids These Days' _by:_ Heaven Cobra_! NOW! It's sooo detailed and awesome! You'll enjoy it! Promise! -sneaks away like she wasn't just advertising-**

**Reviews and constructive criticism** **would be very much welcome...! And feel free to interpret the title any way you like ; I DID name it that for a reason. -love-  
**


End file.
